


Blue Eyes

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Male Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Protective Mickey, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Sorting Ceremony, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please put me in Slytherin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Hogwarts AU that I've always been meaning to write.
> 
> I promised myself that I will finish all my other multi-chaps before making a new one but I can't help it! I don't think I can add this to the list of unfinished works so, I'm probably gonna finish this one in a couple hours.
> 
> Just a bunch of short chapters on what happens every year in Ian and Mickey's Hogwarts life.

“Ian Gallagher.”

Ian jumped up a bit from the mention of his name. The crowd split in front of him giving him a clear path to the stool.

He carefully walked towards it, explicitly aware that everyone’s eyes were on him. He sat down and even before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, he found a pair of blue eyes looking into his own.

He met Mickey at the train to Hogwarts.

Lip and Fiona flew off to meet their friends leaving him to fend for himself.

He found Mickey sitting alone and shrugged as he sat across from him.

He found out Mickey grew up a couple blocks away from him.

Mickey was a part of the world Ian was temporarily leaving behind. Mickey was a part of his home.

And Ian found himself being drawn to that.

Ian felt the Sorting Hat land on his head.

“Ah! Another Gallagher! I know just what to do with you!”

_Wait!!_

“Yes?”

_You can hear me?_

“Of course.”

_Can you put me in Slytherin? Uh… Please?_

“Hm… Slytherin eh? I don’t think a Gallagher would do well in that house.”

_Please?_

“Are you sure? Every single Gallagher that has gone through these halls were sorted into the same house.”

_Please put me in Slytherin._

“Well if you’re sure… SLYTHERIN!”

The hat was pulled off from his head and he bounced right off the stool. Ian sent an apologetic look towards the disappointed faces of Lip and Fiona.

Then, he made his way towards the table cheering for him. Towards the blue eyes that he couldn’t look away from.

“Hi Mickey!”

“Gallagher.” Mickey responded with a smirk, moving aside as Ian settled beside his new housemate.    


	2. Chapter 2

When the Sorting Hat said that Ian wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, he was probably right.

Ian was bullied a lot. 

When the new batch of first years was being sorted, Ian felt a tiny wave of relief. He was no longer going to be the butt of every joke. 

Wrong.

Even the first year Slytherins joined in on the bullying.

~

Ian was walking down the hallway when he saw Mickey. Mickey smiled at him in greeting. Ian then, felt butterflies in his stomach. In front of him was the only person who made being in Slytherin worth it.

“Engorgio!”

Ian saw Mickey frown. He felt his hand tingling and when he looked down, he saw his hand growing, inflating slowly like a balloon.

Ian looked up in panic. He saw Mickey walking towards him but his eyes were fixed on someone behind Ian.

Ian looked behind him to see a Slytherin, probably in the same year as Mickey, clutching his wand and giggling with his friends.

Ian felt tears gather in his eyes while his hand continues to grow.

Mickey drew out his wand and aimed at the student who sent the charm on Ian.

“Furnunculus!”

After a flash of bright light, boils started growing on every inch of the student’s skin.

Mickey turned back to Ian and sent him a grin.

Despite his gigantic hand, Ian couldn’t help but return the grin.

Mickey raised his wand and pointed at Ian’s hand.

“Reducio!”

It took a while before Ian’s hand went back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was carrying his cauldron as he crept towards the Dark Forest.

Once he got to the edge of the forest, he looked around until he saw a faint light. Ian walked towards the light and found Mickey casting spells to ward off stray spiders.

“Hey Mick!”

Mickey turned around quickly, wand raised, ready to attack. Once he saw it was Ian though, he lowered his wand. “Took you long enough!”

“The cauldron was heavy! Why’d you make me bring this anyway?”

Mickey grinned and lifted his hands that were full of strange leaves.

“You drag me into the Dark Forest to show me some weed?!”

“Shut the fuck up! It’s not weed. Iggy got a good batch of Alihotsy leaves and I managed to swipe some from him. Gimme that.”

Ian handed Mickey the cauldron.

Mickey pointed his wand into the cauldron and muttered “Aguamenti”. His wand suddenly spurted out some water, slowly filling the cauldron.

“Grab a couple of dry twigs, Firecrotch.”

Ian nodded and went off to look for some. When he came back, he laid the twigs on the ground. Mickey walked over to the small pile of wood.

“Incendio.” The twigs slowly caught fire.

Mickey aimed his wand towards the cauldron. “Wingardium Leviosa.” Mickey positioned the cauldron on top of the fire.

Ian was confused. “We went here to boil some water?”

Mickey turned to look at Ian. Mickey’s lips were turned up at the corners and his smile was full of mischief as he dropped the Alihotsy leaves into the cauldron.

Nothing happened for the first few minutes but after a while, white smoke started to rise from the cauldron.

Ian saw Mickey take a deep breath and Ian inhaled as well.

Suddenly, Ian had the uncontrollable urge to laugh. He put his hand over his mouth to try to stifle the giggle but Mickey just burst into a full and genuine fit of laughter that Ian couldn’t help but drop his hand and join in.

“Unbelievable.” Ian said as tears streamed down his eyes.

“What?” Mickey asked in between his giggles.

“Even in the wizarding world, Mickey Milkovich still finds a way to get high.”

That just set them off into a new wave of laughter.

A couple of hours later, the leaves slowly disintegrated and the fire started dying down. Mickey and Ian were winding down from the last remnants of their high.

“Fuck, Mick. You got more of that?” Ian was trying to catch his breath.

Mickey turned to Ian to reply but he suddenly became aware of how close he was to Ian. He could see every freckle on the boy’s face and he found it hard to look away.

Ian turned to Mickey to see why he wasn’t answering and he found himself a breath away from Mickey’s face.

Ian’s heart was beating against his chest so hard. He has been waiting for this moment ever since that day on the Hogwarts Express.

Ian slowly leaned in.

Just as their lips barely touched, they heard footsteps.

Mickey sprang up and looked around.

“Who is it?” Ian whispered, clutching Mickey’s hand in fright.

“It’s just Hagrid and some first years.” Mickey looked down at their entwined hands and smiled.

“We better leave.”

Mickey nodded and walked over to the cauldron. He tapped it with his wand and Ian saw the cauldron slowly disappear.

Mickey started walking away but when he realized Ian wasn’t following, he held out his hand. “Let’s go, Firecrotch!”

Ian smiled and grabbed Mickey’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the inconsistencies in the timeline.
> 
> Thank you! :)

Ian and Mickey were sitting through some weird announcement when Ian felt Mickey nudge his thigh. Ian looked up and Mickey tilted his head, motioning for Ian to follow him.

Mickey slowly got up and Ian followed just as a funny-looking ginger kid started dancing with one of their teachers.

Mickey started running down the hall and it only took a couple of seconds for Ian to catch up.

They found themselves in a part of Hogwarts they’ve never been to before.

“Mick, where are we going?”

“I’m looking for a place.” Mickey was looking down different hallways.

“A place for what?”

Mickey walked over to Ian and took his hand. He guided Ian’s hand and placed it on top of his crotch.

“Fuck.” Ian muttered when he felt Mickey’s erection under his palm.

“Exactly.”

Suddenly, a door started to materialize on what used to be an empty wall. Ian and Mickey looked at each other before walking towards the door and stepping in.

Inside, it was a mostly empty room with a single bed in the middle.

On the bed was a small vial labeled ‘Oil’.

Mickey grinned and launched himself onto Ian, kissing him hungrily and grinding his crotch against Ian’s slowly hardening member.

In the years that Mickey and Ian have been “together” they have done nothing more than share quick chaste kisses in the Slytherin common room when no one was around, grope each other in the lavatories and jerk off together in their separate beds at night, when everybody was asleep.

When they were home, despite living so close to each other, they still couldn’t find the time or place for complete privacy. The Gallagher house was never empty and the Milkovich house always had Terry in it.

Four long years after meeting each other in the train and it was finally happening.

The two boys landed on the bed, completely naked and completely hard.

Ian straddled Mickey and picked up the tiny vial. He uncorked it and froze.

“I’ve never done this before.” Ian confessed in a soft whisper.

Mickey slowly moved away. “You wanna do this?”

Ian nodded.

“You sure about that, Firecrotch? We don’t have to fuck right now.”

Ian sighed.

Mickey understood. He leaned over and kissed Ian full on the lips before walking away to collect their clothes.

Ian didn’t want Mickey to leave him cause of this. He liked Mickey a lot. But he just wasn’t ready yet. He felt scared and unsure and tears of frustration started filling his eyes.

He felt like a coward.

Mickey heard sniffling behind him and walked over to the bed and hugged Ian.

No words were spoken and yet, they understood each other completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitorial Squad were allowed to deduct points from the houses.
> 
> ... and smut.

Ian was nervous.

He hasn’t seen Mickey the whole day and with the news of the Dark Lord coming back, he couldn’t help what his imagination came up with.

As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Mickey exit Professor Umbridge’s office together with other Slytherins.

“Mickey!”

Mickey turned to Ian and jogged towards him while others simply ignored him.

Mickey was pretty popular among the Slytherins. Apparently, the name Milkovich was feared both in the muggle world as well as in the wizarding world.

Unfortunately, the Gallagher name didn’t carry the same weight, thanks to their father, Frank Gallagher, official Hogwarts laughing stock of his time.

But ever since that day when Mickey stood up for him during his second year, it was made clear to everyone that they could not mess with Ian Gallagher.

They didn’t have to be nice to Ian, but they couldn’t mess with him either. And for Ian, that was good enough.

“What’s that?” Ian asked pointing to the small emblem on Mickey’s robe.

Mickey shrugged. “The cat lady got me to be in the fucking Inquisitorial Squad.”

“Oh. What’s that?”

“Fuck if I know.”

~

Ian was getting increasingly jumpy and nervous.

“What’s with you, Gallagher?” Mickey’s voice was harsh but his eyes showed a different emotion entirely.

Ian shrugged. “I’m just scared.”

“What the hell are you scared of?”

“Everything that’s been happening, Mick.” Ian’s eyes kept looking around as if Death Eaters were suddenly going to apparate and kill him.

Mickey sighed and took Ian’s hand and led him to the nearest lavatory. It was mostly empty except for a guy who was emptying his bladder.

“Hey!” Mickey called to him.

The guy, a Ravenclaw, turned to look at Mickey, mid-stream. “Yeah?”

“Get the fuck outta here.”

“What?”

Mickey walked closer to him.

The guy finished peeing, zipped himself up and turned to Mickey, his eyes finding the emblem sewed onto Mickey’s robe.

“I’m going to take 10 points off of Ravenclaw if you don’t get your ass out of here.”

When the lavatory was completely empty, Mickey found his way back to Ian.

“So what’s the matter, Firecrotch?”

Ian frowned. “I’m just scared Mick. What if something happens and we get killed?”

Mickey sighed. “I got you, Firecrotch. As long as I’m here, no one’s gonna get to you. Not those fucking bullies, not the crazy cat lady, hell, not even the Dark Lord himself. Stick with me and I’ll make sure you’re okay, got that?”

Ian was speechless.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, Ian.”

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey.

No one has ever promised something like that to Ian before. For once in Ian’s life, he felt completely safe and it was all because of Mickey.

Mickey has given him everything he wanted and Ian wanted to give Mickey everything he wanted as well.

Ian pulled away and led Mickey into the nearest stall. Once they were locked in, he kissed Mickey with everything he’s got.

Ian started taking off Mickey’s robes when Mickey stopped him.

“You sure about this?”

Ian didn’t even have to think this time. “Yes.”

Mickey started taking Ian’s clothes off as well and it wasn’t long before both of them were completely naked.

“I don’t know how…” Ian whispered slowly becoming red in the face.

Mickey grinned and kissed Ian for being adorable. Mickey placed the lid of the toilet bowl down and climbed up to sit on the tank. He braced his legs on either side of the stall giving Ian the full view of his asshole.

Mickey held out his finger. “Suck my finger.”

Ian felt weird sucking Mickey’s finger but when he heard a quiet moan come from Mickey, he sucked a bit harder.

Mickey pulled his finger from Ian’s mouth and reached down to place it against his hole. He slowly pushed it in and started fingering himself.

Ian’s extremely hard cock started leaking. He wanted to do something to Mickey, to help. But he didn’t know how.

“Mick.” Ian whispered as he watched Mickey’s finger disappear repeatedly inside him.

“Suck your finger.”

Ian brought his middle finger into his mouth and coated it with his own saliva. Mickey took Ian’s hand and pushed Ian’s finger into himself, alongside his own finger.

“Fuuuck.” Mickey moaned.

They moved their fingers in sync with one another. While both their fingers were inside, Mickey nudged Ian’s finger and it hit him right on his prostate.

Mickey let out an incredibly loud moan.

Ian hit the spot again and Mickey muffled his moan by biting his fist.

“Mickey.” Ian whimpered, taking pity on his neglected cock.

Mickey pulled his finger out and Ian did the same. He got down from the tank of the toilet and maneuvered their bodies so that Ian was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

Mickey straddled Ian and spit in his own palm. He worked his spit on Ian’s cock, slowly jerking him off.

“Fuck Mick.” Ian grunted.

When Ian started thrusting into Mickey’s fist, Mickey took his hand away.

He positioned his ass above Ian’s cock and slowly lowered himself. Mid-way, Mickey looked up to Ian’s face. “You okay?”

Ian nodded.

Mickey continued lowering himself until he was completely seated on Ian’s lap.

Mickey lifted himself and lowered his ass a couple of times until he felt Ian thrusting up into him. Then, he started fucking himself on Ian’s cock a little harder, slamming down in time with Ian’s every thrust.

Mickey leaned forward and captured Ian’s lips in a kiss.

Mickey felt Ian’s moans in his mouth and he started moving a little faster and a lot harder. He felt his calves and thighs burn but he ignored it.

“Mick… close.”

Mickey quickened his pace still, slamming himself onto Ian’s cock.

When Ian’s thrusts became erratic, Mickey knew he was close. After a few more thrusts, Ian came inside Mickey. Mickey rode through Ian’s orgasm. Ian pulled out of Mickey, watching as the white liquid made its way out of Mickey’s ass.

“Mickey?”

Ian was looking at Mickey’s cock, still hard and leaking very badly.

“You don’t have to.” Mickey muttered.

“Teach me?” Ian whispered before taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth.

“Ah.. fuck!” Mickey moaned.

Ian started sucking the head.

“Put your teeth – Shit! – behind your lips.” Mickey explained, between grunts of pleasure.

Ian did as he was told and tried taking Mickey in deeper.

“Wrap your hand where your mouth can’t reach.” Mickey was breathless.

Ian’s free hand wrapped around the base of Mickey’s cock and he started jerking him off in time with the bobbing of Ian’s head.

“Your other hand…” Mickey interrupted himself with a deep moan but Ian knew what Mickey wanted. Ian brought his free hand to Mickey’s balls.

“Fuck, Gallagher!”

Ian tried his best to suck what he can, hoping that it was good for Mickey. When his jaw started aching and he felt like he couldn’t continue anymore, he felt a hot, salty liquid filling his mouth.

Ian swallowed what he can but it was too much and he started gagging.

Mickey quickly pulled out and emptied himself on the floor, careful not to hit any of their clothes.

“Sorry.”

Mickey looked up at Ian and licked the streak of his cum that leaked out of Ian’s mouth. “That was some fucking blowjob, Gallagher.”

Ian grinned.

They were starting to get dressed when they heard a commotion start outside. They quickly finished putting all their clothes back on and ran outside just to see a pair of ginger twins on their brooms, flying away leaving explosions in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian didn’t see Mickey on the platform.

He didn’t see Mickey on the train either.

When he didn’t see Mickey in the common room, he got scared.

He ran up to check Mickey’s bed and he saw him hugging his knees with his head bent down.

“Mickey?”

Mickey raised his head and he saw a big ugly bruise on Mickey’s eye. He also had various cuts on his face and a busted lip.

Ian quickly ran over to him.

“What happened Mickey?”

Mickey took a deep breath. “Dad found out.”

“What?” Ian’s heart started pounding.

“He knows I’m gay.”

“How?”

“Fucking Legilimency! He saw it in my brain.”

“Saw what?”

“Us fucking in the bathroom last year.”

“Shit, Mickey.” Ian enveloped Mickey in his arms.

“He beat me up. He wouldn’t stop punching and kicking me. Iggy showed up and apparated us into Hogsmeade. And now I found out that I’m too stupid to go onto my seventh year. I have to repeat a whole fucking year!” Despite Mickey’s efforts to stop the tears from falling, a few drops escaped and landed on Ian’s shoulder.

Ian kissed Mickey on the top of his head and pulled away. He brought out his wand and pointed at Mickey’s face.

“Tergeo.” The blood on Mickey’s face slowly disappeared and Ian was able to see the damage on Mickey’s face.

“Episkey.” After a quick flash of bright light, all the cuts and bruises disappeared and Ian smiled when he saw Mickey’s face back to normal.

Ian leaned over and kissed Mickey on the lips. “You’re not stupid.”

If somebody else told him that, he wouldn’t believe them.

But it was Ian talking so Mickey believed.

~

Ian and Mickey were walking through the halls enjoying the free time that was rare to come by, when they saw a signup sheet for Apparition lessons.

“Mick, look.”

Mickey scanned the piece of paper and frowned when he saw that you needed 12 Galleons to join. Mickey turned to Ian and shrugged. “I don’t need it.” He started walking away.

Ian took one last look at the signup sheet and jogged to catch up with Mickey.

~

When Mickey woke up, he saw a piece of parchment levitating in front of his face. He grabbed it and recognized Ian’s hurried handwriting immediately.

It had a time and a place and that was it.

Mickey showed up at the place and time that was written on the note and he found himself in the Apparition class. Mickey looked around for Ian but he wasn’t there and class was starting.

~

 “You paid for the class?” Mickey asked when he found Ian in the Slytherin common room.

Ian nodded.

“Thanks.”

Ian just smiled.

“Why didn’t you take the class too?”

Ian shrugged. “I only had enough money for one. I figured you’d need it more just in case your dad gets to you again.”

Mickey felt an unfamiliar feeling rise inside him. No one’s ever taken care of him like this. So, he just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Ian smiled. He totally understood.

~

Ian was shaking as they made their way down the staircases.

Mickey squeezed his hand to reassure him.

Everyone heard the news but it wasn’t quite sinking in yet.

They made their way towards the gathering of witches and wizards with candles floating above their heads. They walked closer and then they saw it.

Dumbledore’s lifeless body on the ground.

Ian immediately fell into a fit of tears.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian, capturing him in a tight hug but his eyes still fixed on the lifeless body in front of them.

Mickey looked at Ian’s shaking body in his arms.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Mickey whispered against Ian’s hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian’s heart was pounding so hard, it’s almost all he could hear.

It was happening.

His worst fear was happening.

Ian and Mickey stood hand in hand behind their professor as the Dark Lord himself stood across from them with his army of Death Eaters behind him.

Voldemort was calling out those who would pledge their allegiance to him.

They watched as a blonde Slytherin boy make his way across the divide and into his parents arms. Mickey felt Ian’s grip on his hand tighten.

Mickey was looking through the hoard of Death Eaters and he froze as he found a face that was all too familiar.

Ian felt Mickey stiffen beside him. He turned to look at Mickey and then tried looking for whatever Mickey saw.

Then, Ian saw him.

Terry Milkovich.

Terry walked forward until he was right beside Voldemort.

“May I speak?”

Mickey almost scoffed. All his life, he’s never seen his father this polite.

Voldemort nodded and Terry stepped forward.

“Son.” Terry started.

Mickey closed his eyes. He tried convincing himself that it was a trap.

“Son, get your ass over here and I’ll forget all the shit.”

To another person’s ears, they might think Terry was doing a sucky job of convincing him but to Mickey, it was the nicest thing his father has ever said to him.

All those years of trying to earn his father’s approval and all he had to do now was walk over to him.

Mickey opened his eyes.

He turned to his side and he saw Ian’s face. His face was filled with worry and fear. He felt the strong grip that Ian had on his hand.

Then he looked at his father.

“I got you.” Mickey whispered before pulling his hand from Ian’s grip.

“Mickey.”

Mickey slowly made his way to his father.

“Ah, another Milkovich! Welcome home, son.” Voldemort patted him on the back.

Mickey didn’t hear anything else that happened after that. He just kept his muscles tensed and ignored Ian as streams of tears made its way across his cheeks.

After a few moments, all hell seemed to break loose.

As Mickey expected, Terry headed straight for Ian, wand ready.

“Expelliarmus!” Mickey watched his father’s wand fly into the air and caught it with his free hand.

“Gallagher! Run!” Mickey screamed.

Ian remained frozen.

Mickey saw a Death Eater heading towards Ian. “Protego!” A flash shot off of Mickey’s wand he watched as the flash of light created a force field around Ian.

Mickey let out a breath of relief before his father threw a punch across his face. Mickey fell back and before he was completely knocked out, he broke his father’s wand in half.

That was the last thing he remembered before darkness took over his whole world.

~

Ian watched as Mickey fell to the ground.

The shield charm that Mickey cast slowly disappeared and he ran over to where Terry was attacking Mickey’s lifeless body.

Ian raised his wand but the spell didn’t come out of his mouth. He only had to say two words and the person trying to kill Mickey would be gone.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t bring himself to kill Mickey’s father so, instead, he settled for “Stupefy!”

Ian watched as Terry’s body froze and fell on the ground. Ian quickly made his way to Mickey and hauled him over his shoulder. Ian pointed his wand to himself. “Protego.” And he watched a shield form itself around him and Mickey.

Ian quickly made his way to the Great Hall before the charm wore off.

Once they were in the Great Hall, Ian found a safe corner and placed Mickey down. He thought back to the day Mickey and Ian were in the Dark Forest and tried to reenact the Disillusionment Charm Mickey used on the cauldron.

It wasn’t perfect and Ian wasn’t sure how long it was gonna hold but it had to do.

When the charm was in place, Ian turned to the unconscious Mickey. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found out Mickey was alive. Barely, but alive.

Before Ian could perform some healing spells, Ian felt a sharp pain hit his head and he fell unconscious on top of Mickey.

~

Someone was shaking his body. Someone was trying to wake him up.

Ian opened his eyes.

“He’s okay!”

Ian saw a boy in front of him talking to someone else then suddenly, Madame Pomfrey was in front of him.

Ian remained still while spells were being cast on him. After a while, he started feeling the strength come back to his body. He quickly got up and looked for Mickey.

“Where’s Mickey?”

The boy shrugged.

Ian got up and walked back to the corner where he hid Mickey and he saw his lifeless body propped up against the corner, exactly as he left him.

Ian ran to him, hugged Mickey and started crying. Ian moved back and tried shaking Mickey awake but it didn’t work.

“Mick. Wake up.”

“I think I can help.”

Ian turned around and saw a Gryffindor girl with brown poofy hair. Ian nodded and stepped back. The girl cleared her throat and aimed her wand. “Rennervate.”

After a few seconds, Mickey started blinking.

Ian ran towards Mickey and hugged him.

“It’s over, Mick.”

“I did it to protect you.” Mickey whispered.

“I know. You did. Thank you.” Ian gushed.

Ian pulled away and looked at Mickey. His face has changed, his hair was different but despite all that, his blue eyes stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!!
> 
> Probably the fastest multi-chap I've ever written. Let me know what you think! I'll get to working on the other stories I have on hold soon. Just needed to get this one out of my system. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, give it to me baby. 
> 
> LOL.
> 
> http://ask.fm/babykpats


End file.
